In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs, LED arrays, and specific components. Indeed, lighting applications which previously had typically been served by fixtures using what are known as high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps are now being served by LED lighting fixtures. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, factory lighting, parking lot lighting, and commercial building lighting.
In many of such products, achieving high levels of illumination over large areas with specific light-distribution requirements is particularly important. One pertinent example is fixtures for roadway lighting, an application in which the fixtures are generally placed along roadway edges while light distribution is desired along a significant portion of roadway length and, of course, on the roadway itself—generally to the exclusion of significant light off the roadway.
Providing roadway light from light fixtures along the roadway may be referred to as “preferential-side” illumination. In such situations it is desirable to minimize the use of large complex reflectors and/or varying orientations of multiple light sources to achieve desired illumination patterns. Achieving preferential-side illumination, or other desired illumination patterns, by means of LED-based optical systems, particularly without resorting to large complex reflectors or other complex means is highly desirable.